Dragonball WW
by ocramed
Summary: Cross DC Comics 1 Heroine with Toonami 1 Anime. COMPLETE.
1. "Prologue"

Dragon Ball WW (by D ****

Dragon Ball WW (by D.S. Wynne)

Disclaimer: Neither the Dragonball Z nor "Wonder Woman" belongs to me. Huh.

Note: This tale is part fusion, part alt, but the timeline will become clear REEEEAL soon. Enjoy!

Some place on an island called "Paradise"…

Hippolyta, the legendary Queen of the Amazons, sighed. How she yearned for a child of her own, and to raise. But being the monarch of a race of women warriors made such an idea impossible. If only, "Polly" thought to herself, as she walked on the northern beach near her palace, the gods answered my prayers.

Her prayers did get answered, but not in the way Polly expected.

What Polly thought was a shooting star turned out to be some sort of "pod". She remembered such things from a long time ago, when she walked the Earth as a "superhero". Being the only one around, Polly immediately swam for the pod. Her legendary strength, speed and stamina enabled her to not only reach the pod, but also to bring it back to shore. By then, the palace guards and other "sisters" came down to the beach to assist the queen. Cautiously, Polly pried the pod open, ready to deal with any unexpected outcome. However, what she saw was truly unexpected.

Inside the pod was a baby. Upon closer inspection, Polly could tell that the baby was a girl. Was this child the answer to my prayers? The queen asked herself. And why does this child have a tail…?

Years later…

"The answer is still 'no', Diana!" declared Hippolyta. Ever since the decree of the gods, all of the Amazons were preparing themselves for "The Great Contest". This contest would determine who would represent Themiscyria to defeat a great crisis that would soon befall Humankind. Everyone was to participate, except Diana, the daughter of the queen. "I want you to be by my side during this crisis. And that is that!"

"But Mother," Diana replied, "I am not a child! I can do this!"

"Then, as the Queen of the Amazon, I forbid it. Now, go to your room!"

"Fine!"

Diana stomped to her room to sulk. She knew that she was fated for big things. The Oracles had said so. Why couldn't her mother see this?

After the removing of her tail, Diana grew up to be one of the best warriors within the Amazon Nation. Furthermore, thanks to impressing her people's gods, The Olympians, the Amazon princess received special gifts. Diana learned how to soar faster and higher than any bird, was more beautiful than anyone not Aphrodite, developed the eye of the hunter, achieved the sisterhood of fire, learned wisdom beyond her senses and harnessed the strength of the Earth itself. None of her fellow Amazons came close in achieving what she did, and she was more than ready to show what she had learned. Luckily, Diana had the foresight to know how to circumvent her mother's wishes, thanks to another gift form the gods: The Mask of Proteus. With it, she could disguise herself, enter the contest, and become what her mother became a long time ago: Wonder Woman!

Princess Diana's career as the superhero "Wonder Woman" was a long and prosperous one. Fighting side-by-side with her allies, The Justice League of America, Diana wage a war against war by promoting peace…and protecting that peace by way of her formidable skills. At the same time, Diana's powers continued to grow by leaps and bounds. Now, only Superman's formidable powers rivaled hers. But that didn't matter. What did matter to Diana, was that she used her powers for the good of all Humankind. No more, no less. Unfortunately, Diana's resolved was about to tested…

It was a long, boring day doing "monitor duty", but Diana was glad that her colleague, the Green Lantern, was about to take over of her.

"Thanks for coming, Kyle" Diana said. "I wasn't sure how long I could stand dealing with this boredom."

"No problem," replied Green Lantern. "If there is anytime to get away from my neighbor's "performance art" exhibitions, now is the best time."

"I see. Well, have fun."

Now, there were two ways for Diana to leave the JLA headquarters, which was on the Moon. One, she could fly back, or, two, she could use the JLA transporters. After much thought of having to deal with the vacuum of space, Diana decided to deal with the transporters. Once in, the Princess settled for the ride. With a blink, Diana disappeared.

BING! BING!

"Green Lantern speaking. What's up, Oracle?"

The Oracle was the information network of the entire superhero community. The system allows teams such as the JLA to coordinate all efforts more efficiently. The secondary function of the system is for the basic systems monitoring, which includes the transporters.

"GL, has anyone used the transporters recently? I have just received a reading of a surge of energy in the stream, but I can't isolate the source."

"Well, I just relieved Diana from monitor duty, and she did use the transporters."

"Did you?"

"No, I flew up on my own. Has Diana rematerialized yet? Maybe she can elaborate on this matter."

"That's just it. Only the JLA transporters showed sign of use."

Pause.

"We better get everyone together, Oracle. I think Diana is in trouble!"

Meanwhile, somewhere across time and space…

The last thing that Diana could remember, was beaming out of the JLA…and then feel a weird sensation throughout her being. Now, having regained consciousness, Diana realized that she was in some sort of snow-covered valley. Barely disturbed by the cold, Diana began surveying the land. Eventually, she could hear a battle that was taking place in the distance. Curious, she got a good look at the source of the disturbance: two grown men were fighting a child. The amazing thing about it was that the child was holding her own. Now, under normal circumstances, the Amazon Princess would observe the situation further before taking action. Unfortunately, Diana was still recovering from whatever happened to her while transporting. Thus, she made a leap in judgement that would result in a terrible misunderstanding. 

"That's it son," Goku exclaimed. "You can do it!"

"Don't worry, Dad," Gohan replied. "I won't let you down!"

"We'll see," smirked Piccolo.

Then, all hell broke loose. At the last minute, the three fighters picked up a strong aura heading their way…

SMASH! POW!

What surprised everyone, was that the blows actually connected. What's even more surprising, was that a beautiful woman, in rather interesting attire, delivered the blows. Of course, the first one to recover was a rather angry Namek named after a blowing instrument.

"Before I smash you to pulp for your attack," began Piccolo, "Who are you?!"

"My name is Diana, but you can call me Wonder Woman."

"'Wonder Woman', eh?" smirked Piccolo. "Will see how 'wonderful' you'll be after I get through with you. Raggh!"

The two combatants came to blows.

Meanwhile, Gohan was helping his father up. Even though Goku was stronger than ever before, "sucker punch" was still a sucker punch. 

"Dad, are you all right?" asked Gohan.

"Yeah, son," responded Goku "Wow. That's some blow. I wonder who's that woman?"

"She doesn't appear to be evil, Dad."

"Yeah, I don't feel anything negative about her either, Son. Hey, I have an idea. Let's watch the fight. She may have some good moves that we can use."

"Oh, Okay."

Meanwhile, the fight between Piccolo and Diana continued to escalate. Even though Diana was holding her own, she couldn't press her advantage. The green creature's speed was amazing, making it difficult for her to subdue it. He certainly reminds me of J'onn Jonzz, the Martian Manhunter, thought the Amazon Princess.

This female is quite good, thought Piccolo. He, too, was hard pressed in overcoming defenses, but it was b/c of her formidable strength that was causing him difficulty. Now, Piccolo decided to change tactics. Backing off, Piccolo threw a energy projectile at the strange-looking woman. 

Seeing that the creature was throwing off an energy projectile at her, Diana deftly blocked it. That's when she received a good right knee into the belly. In spite of her being weakened by the blow, the Amazon refused to show any signs of being hurt. Recovering quickly, Diana performed a reverse double-handed axe punch into Piccolo's chin, thus breaking his jaw. Given themselves only a moment of rest, the two combatants were about to resume fighting, when Gohan stopped them. Gohan, who was observing the fight with his father, decided to go for his gut feelings on this matter. Thus, he leaped into the fray with his father Goku in tow.

"Stop it! Stop it!" cried Gohan.

"Gohan, stay out of this!" yelled Piccolo.

"Please, Piccolo, hear me out for a minute!"

Even though Piccolo was itching to continue the fight, he decided to hear what the lad had to say.

"Lady, why are you attacking my dad and my friend?" asked Gohan.

"Your…your Dad!?" exclaimed Diana. "I thought that these two men were harming you."

"Oh no. We were training for an up-coming battle with these Androids in the future."

"Pardon me?" inquired Diana.

"Yeah, a man named Dr. Gero, who is one of my father's old foes, will create these Androids…Androids who will destroy the world! We were preparing ourselves for their arrival."

"Oh, I see."

Turning to Piccolo, "Please accept my most humble of apologies, creature."

"My name is 'Piccolo', and you will do well to watch your self in the future."

"Hey guys," Goku interjected, "No harm has been done. In fact, we may have all learned something here today."

"Humph!" grumped the Namek.

"Well, if that's that, then I best be off, I have to go."

"Lady, what is your name?"

"You can call me Diana." With that, the princess flew off.

"Most peculiar female," said Piccolo.

"Yeah, I wonder if will see her again," mused Goku.

Diana would soon realize that she wasn't even on her own planet, and that she would have to be there for quite a while. Or, until she was found by her allies in the JLA.

Furthermore, if these "androids" were as dangerous the boy had said, then this world was going to need as much help as it can get. Diana, then and there, vowed to help these fighters save their world.

Tbc.

Next time on "Dragonball WW": Diana gets a job at Capsule Corp and meets a certain Prince of the Sayjins. Meanwhile, Kami, the Guradian of the Earth, discovers a connection between the Amazon Princess and the Z Warriors. Finally, Goku's eating habit forces Chi-Chi to rent out a room to supplement the family income, thus gaining a tenant (guess who?). All this, and more, in "Calm Before the Storm". Be there!


	2. "Calm Before the Storm"

Dragonball WW (by DS Wynne)  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. But some else does!  
  
Note: Take place during the Android/Cell Saga. That's "saga", not SEGA!  
  
Special Note: Sorry for the delay, but I wasn't sure if there was an interest in this fiction. Shows you what I know!  
  
Part 2: "Calm Before the Storm"  
  
Back at the "ranch"…  
  
"So let me get this straight. A surge of energy within the transporter tubes resulted in Diana getting missing?"  
  
"Indeed, Superman," said Steel, the chief "mechanic" of the famed Justice League of America. "Thankfully, there aren't any residual of the princess, otherwise-"  
  
"We would have quite a mess," said Batman, who mysteriously. "I just had a talk with Kyle and Dr. Palmer (aka "The Atom"), and pieced together that a rather simple revelation."  
  
"And that would be-?"  
  
"Diana may not be in this dimension. After going over the transporter records, Dr. Palmer concluded that there is a 'hole' in the space-time continuum. Once we find this hole-"  
  
"We'll be able to 'beam' her back," interjected Steel. "Simple enough plan."  
  
"Good. Then let us get started with the rescue then. I'll contact the Justice Society of America to see if we can get any assistance from them as well."  
  
In a different dimension...  
  
"Welcome to Capsule Corporation. This is Diana speaking, how may I help you?"  
  
For the past few months, Diana (aka "Wonder Woman") had been working as a receptionist. She hated the fact that she used her charms to get Dr. Brief to hire her, but without any credentials, she would have been at a lost in terms of employment. Bulma Briefs, Dr. Briefs' daughter, would have still have objected to her hiring, if it hadn't been for a certain Sayjin Prince…  
  
Flashback:  
  
"Daddy, why did you have to hire that...that hussy?" shouted Bulma. How dare her father hire some floozy that is more attractive than she was.  
  
"Bulma, while you were out of town with Yamcha on that extended date, I needed someone to man the phones. Diana was looking for a job, and seemed very personable. So, please, keep a civil tongue while she is here."  
  
Bulma, being Bulma, used every opportunity to belittle the Amazon Princess, even though she tried to look as frumpy as possible. This went on until HE showed up.  
  
"Woman!" yelled Vageta. "This machine is broken. I want you to fix it now!"  
  
"Fix it yourself, if you can't wait," yelled Bulma. How dare he talk to her like this!  
  
"I will wait. But hurry up!" and out stormed the Sayjin Prince.  
  
"Boy, I'm glad that this new catalog is finally put together. Now I can take the rest of the afternoon off," said Diana.  
  
It had been a stressful day, mostly due to the antics of Bulma and her "guest". Dr. Briefs wanted the new products catalog to be ready, and had to worry about whatever nonsense the two were up to. Diana carried the stack of papers for production when Vageta bumped into her. All of her important files flew everywhere. Of course, Vageta didn't help matters.  
  
"Watch it, you clumsy cow!" yelled Vageta.  
  
That was the straw that broke the camels back.  
  
"Me? A cow? Both you and Bulma have been very rude to me. I've tolerated Bulma's behavior since she is my employer's daughter, but by Hera's Glory I will not tolerate it from YOU."  
  
"Oh, what are you going to do? Throw a hissy fit?"  
  
"No, I'm going to punish you, Prince of Paupers!"  
  
"What? How dare you address me as such?"  
  
"Because I can." Taking Vageta by surprised, Diana picked him, and flew out window. When they got high enough, he was thrown into a vacant lot that was scheduled for construction.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Just a minute."  
  
With a twirl, Diana once again became Wonder Woman.  
  
"Feh. Some outfit. Who do you think you are?"  
  
"The one who will beat the Prince of Paupers."  
  
"Damn you!"  
  
Vageta rushed up to meet Diana, only to be surprised that she could block his blows. He was equally surprised that he actually felt the blows he was receiving. This woman was good, thought Vegeta. I better up the ante.  
  
"Galic GUN!" Vegeta fired a beam of energy, only to be deflected right back him.  
  
"Argghh!" he yelped, as he sailed backward. Diana followed through with a blow to the stomach, flowed by a righteous crescent kick to the head. Vegeta groined in pain, realizing that he vastly underestimated this woman.  
  
"Vegeta, I bare no animosity, but, please, behave yourself."  
  
Then Diana took off back to Capsule Corp.  
  
She can't possibly be strong enough to beat, thought Vegeta.  
  
"By the way, I was holding back!" yelled Diana, before continuing her journey.  
  
"I got to train harder. There's no way that I'll loose to both Kakkarot and that woman!"  
  
Bulma was watching the fight take place between Diana and Vegeta from her office. After it was over, she developed a new respect for her. Anyone who could humble the Sayjin Prince was someone to be reckoned with. Maybe she wasn't bad afterall.  
  
"Diana?" said Bulma through the intercom.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Briefs?" Diana responded likewise  
  
"Would you like to have lunch with me? I want to apologize for my rudeness."  
  
Silence.  
  
"It's a date, Ms. Briefs."  
  
"I'm so happy. And call me Bulma! All my friends do."  
  
***  
  
Aw, it's so good to have a normal life.  
  
"Hey woman!"  
  
Spoke too soon. "Yes, Vegeta?"  
  
"I need a sparring session. You will have to do."  
  
"Can't you see that I have work to do?"  
  
"Not any more." And Vegeta smashed her desk into pieces.  
  
"I see." Diana reached down and picked up the telephone.  
  
"Bulma? It's Diana. I need to take a few hours off while I get a new desk. Yes, it was HIM. Alright, thanks."  
  
Diana puts down her phone.  
  
"Lead on, cowboy."  
  
***  
  
"Oh, what a day," Diana said, as she touched down. Having the Speed of Mercury allowed Diana to get anywhere around the world in minutes, which is why she opted to stay with Goku and family. She did so because they were the first people who befriended her. Second, since Goku and the rest of his allies were training for the coming of these "Androids", Diana took advantage of the available training. Already, her own natural strength has grown tremendously, as well as her speed, stamina and endurance. It's almost ironic that she no longer needed her bracelets to deflect bullets, since her "hide" was strong enough to not be pierced (though she can still feel them).  
  
"Diana, Diana!" yelled Gohan, as he ran to greet his new roommate. Ever since Goku came back from space, he was eating more than his fare share. Thankfully, Diana was looking for a place to stay, and was willing to pay for the additional expenses.  
  
"Gohan, hello! How was you day?"  
  
"It was fine. I spent most of the day studying instead of training, though."  
  
"A sharp mind is always an important thing to have. My mother always said that most battles are won based upon character of will, rather than brute strength alone."  
  
"Are you going to tell me more stories?"  
  
"Indeed I will. I will tell you the story of Odysseus, and how his ten-year journey enabled him to win back his love Penelope…"  
  
Dinner proceeded nicely (if you call almost loosing a hand during feeding "nicely"), followed by a kitchen clean up. True to her words, Diana told Gohan her story before heading up for bed herself. Somehow, she feels strangely at home here…  
  
Kami looked into the reflecting pool of wander. For some time now, he was trying to determine the origin of this Wonder Woman. Then, very slowly, Kami could see the events of the past unfold.  
  
An illicit love affair between royalty and commoner.  
  
A desperate attempt to send the baby of this union away from certain destruction.  
  
A wormhole.  
  
A new world.  
  
Warrior women from an island called "paradise".  
  
A warrior is born.  
  
A hero is made.  
  
Amazon Princess, Ambassador, Champion.  
  
Wonder Woman.  
  
"Diana…is a SAYJIN?" cried Kami. He could believe that other Sayjins may have escaped Freeza's destructive ways. But the odds that Diana is the younger sister of both Vegeta and Goku by way of an affair is mind- boggling. Still, it doesn't answer the question of how Diana was able to acquire the powers of the gods themselves, though training with her "brothers" has helped her to rely less on them. It will be a matter of time before she reached the next level.  
  
Tbc.  
  
Author's note: Just a quick one. Let me know what you guys think.  
  
Next time on "Dragonball WW": The Androids finally arrive, but are our heroes prepared for the coming of Cell? Be here for the showdown of the century in "Wonder Woman v. Android 18". Be there! 


	3. Wonder Woman v Android 18

Dragon ball WW (by DS Wynne)

  
  


Disclaimer: The story is mine, but the characters aren't.

  
  


***

  
  


"Wonder Woman v. Android 18"

  
  


Back at the headquarters of the Justice League of America…

  
  


"So, we figure out Diana's 'frequency', and then pull her out?" asked Superman.

"Yes," replied The Atom. "In theory, each pattern of a life form is unique to any-given dimension. Princess Diana, no matter where she is, would stand out like a sore thumb."

"And with this machine," began Steel, "We should be able to retrieve her. At the very least, we'll be able to track her."

"Good. Let me know if you need help."

Diana, Clark thought to himself, be safe…

  
  


Meanwhile…

  
  


BAM!

Wonder Woman immediately careened through solid rock, as her opponent smirked.

"Really," Android 18 began. "Is this the best thing you can do?"

"Actually," Diana said, as she picked herself up, "I was just warming up."

"What? How can you withstand my blows, when that Say-jin couldn't?"

"Vegeta didn't take your fight with him seriously. He, like you, was pompous, and all such creatures are prone to failure."

"Heh. Well then, I guess I'll have to do better."

That's when the two collided; their impact created a shock wave that shook the valley. As Wonder Woman and Android 18 exchanged a flurry of fists and kicks, Diana thought back at how she ended up in this battle…

  
  


FLASHBACK

  
  


As predicted, the two androids, Androids 19 and 20 came upon the scene. As predicted, the two began the rein of terror by destroying property and killing people. Since Diana and the Z Warriors knew of their impending arrival, they had already been up and about. As a safety precaution, Diana gave her friend Bulma basic self-defense instruction, since her husband Vegeta didn't want to. Diana also gave Bulma her Sandals of Hermes and Guantlets of Atlas. The Sandals allowed the wearer to fly and run at great speeds, while each gauntlet magnified the wearer's natural strength by a factor of ten. Thus, Bulma was both faster and stronger with these items, especially since Bulma's strength had increased by a factor of 100. Thanks to Diana's Amazon training, her friend could now defend herself, in case she and little Trunks ran into the android invaders.

When confronted, Android 20 turned out to be the Red-Ribbon Army's Dr. Gero, a scientist bent on revenge against Goku. He was surprised to learn of Diana's involvement, as well as of her mystical abilities, but he wasn't surprised of her origins.

"I had thought that there weren't any pure female Say-jins in existence," commented Dr. Gero."

"'Saya-jin?" asked Krillian. "Diana isn't a Saya-jin."

"I may be mad as a hatter, but I'm a good scientist. Your friend is a Say-jin. In fact, from my scans, she is genetically linked with Goku and Vegeta!"

"That's impossible. I'm from another dimension." 

However, even without using the lasso, Diana could tell that the demented scientist was telling the truth.

"It doesn't matter if she is a Say-jin or not," began Goku. "She and everyone here will stop you!"

"You are correct. It really doesn't matter. Shall we begin our battle?" 

At Goku's suggestion, the battle was taken to a different location, while Yamcha is taken to safety. Diana and the others looked on, as Goku battle Android 19. Unfortunately, as predicted, Goku had gotten sick. Thankfully, someone was around to prevent his demise: Vegeta.

"Is this the best you can do, Kakkarot?" chided the Sayjin Prince. "You are an embarrassment to all Sayjins!"

"That's enough, Vegeta!" yelled Piccolo, who was concerned for his friend Goku. "We don't have time for your inflated ego!"

"Yeah, I agree!" said Tien.

"What are we going to do, guys?" asked Krillian.

"We better do something fast!" said Gohan. "Daddy doesn't look so good!"

"We take Goku to safety," interjected Diana, who was attending to Goku's needs, while observing the situation. One of the things that Diana observed was that her friends tend to overly-rely on Goku. She will have to change that. "Krillan, we have to attend to Goku's needs immediately

"Um, yeah," replied the monk. "If we hurry, we can make it to Roshi's place quickly. It's the closest, you know."

"You better stay, Krillin," said Yamcha. "You are more ready to deal with the android than I am."

"You are still woozy?" asked the monk.

"A little." Yamcha, is truth is to be told, was still shaken by his near death experience. Dying once was once too many. 

"Fine. We'll take Goku to Roshi's. And Vegeta? Do be careful."

"I don't need your concern, woman!"

"Can I go with you?" asked Gohan. "I just want to make sure Dad is okay."

"Certainly."

With that, Diana, Yamcha and Gohan were gone.

  
  


Using their best speed, Diana and Yamcha quickly got to Master Roshi's residence. Roshi, who was watching the television with Puar and Ooolong for the day's events. Roshi, always alert for pretty women, perked his head in Diana's direction.

"Say, beautiful, why are you here? And what's wrong with Goku."

"Mr. Roshi, Goku has gotten ill," Diana replied, as he laid down her friend Goku on the sofa. "Yamcha, can you get Chi-Chi here? I doubt these three know anything other than...female undergarments."

"Hey! I didn't deserve that remark!" said Oolong.

"What did I do?" said Puar.

"Hmmph!" said Roshi.

"Okay," replied the Desert Prince. "I better make sure I have my spare capsule with me..."

"Alright. And Gohan, here." Diana said, as she pulled out a piece of Golden Wool.

"What's this?"

"This is a piece of wool from Lord Helios's flock of sheep. It is said that it can heal anyone of any illness. If the medicine that you father is to receive fails, use this."

Gohan looked into Diana's eyes, and knew that he could trust her."

"Okay."

"Take care of Goku while I'm gone."

And with that, Diana was gone.

  
  


Later...

  
  


"Is this the best thing you can do?" asked Android 18, a blond young woman with a vicious smile.

"Uggh..." said Vegeta, as he struggled to get up.

"I guess not," she replied, as she pummeled Vegeta into submission.

"18, are you done yet?" asked Android 17, a dark haired young man. "This is getting kinda boring. Right, 16?"

"Android 16", a large male with a red mohawk, said nothing.

"I guess not."

Earlier, the fight between the Z warriors and the Androids were in going well for the earth protectors. Vegeta had destroyed Android 19, who had a knack of absorbing energy while fighting its opponents, in a humiliating fashion. The Say-jin Prince went on to fight Android 20, who turned out to be a reborn Dr. Gero. The fight was a little bit more even, but Gero was forced to flee in the end. That was when "future boy" Mirai Trunks showed up, just in time to save both his younger self and his mother from harm (thanks to Vegeta's carelessness). Gero led the Z team to his lair, where he activated Androids 17 and 18, who were the ones who destroyed his world back in the future. 

  
  


And that's when everything went to heck.

  
  


Androids 17 and 18 handed the Z team the behinds, who were much stronger than anyone had realized. Krillin, Piccolo, Vegeta and Trunks were beaten to unconsciousness, when Diana arrived.

  
  


"Perhaps, I can be of some entertainment?"

The Androids looked up to see a perturbed Diana, hovering over their heads.

"And who are you suppose to be?" asked 17.

"You can call me 'Wonder Woman'. I'll have to ask you to stand down from this madness. We can end this conflict peacefully."

"Why should we listen to some bimbo in a bathing suit?" asked 18 with a smirk. "I tell you what. We'll surrender if you defeat me. Fair enough?"

"If that's what you want, then fine."

"It will certainly be fine when you join your friends."

With that, 18 took to the skies.

Saya-jins are trained since infancy to fight hard and fast. Vegeta was the penacle of this philosophy. Goku, on the other hand, was trained to use skill along with power (which is why Goku could defeat Vegeta on more than one occasion). Together, these two represent the Alpha and Omega of being a Sayajin warrior.

Diana was trained to be both brutally efficient as well as skillful. This was the way of the Amazon warrior. What set her apart was her desire to promote peace and good will to everyone, which is not a Sayajin philosophy. However, when all else fails, only then would Diana return to her heritage as a warrior incarnate, and today was no different. 

  
  


END FLASHBACK

  
  


"Ha!" 18 yelled, as she delivered a series of combination blows, only to then realize that Diana was countering those blows with a few of her own. In other words, for every blow 18 was trying to inflict on Diana, Diana was using her bracelets to deflect the impact (thus absorbing the hit). Frustrated, 18 backed down a bit.

Damn, she's good, 18 thought.

"I don't know how you are doing this when these fools could not," 18 quipped.

"Simple. I possess the 'Eye of Artemis' and the 'Wisdom of Athena'. In other words, I can read your movements before YOU can. Of course, a blond little girl such as yourself can not hope to figure how I can use both in combination."

"Why you-! HA!" 18 yelled, as she fired off an energy blast.

Diana grunted, as she shielded the blast, but felt the knee to her stomach.

"Oof!"

"Not so hot, are you? Here, have some more!" 18 yelled, as she delivered volley after volley of blasts in Diana's direction.

Diana dodged and weaved her way around the barrage. She still felt dazed by the knee to the stomach, so she wasn't sure if she could deflect the blasts safely with her friends in the area.

Let's see if this works, Diana thought, as she took out her Golden Lasso, aimed it (while doing a barrel-roll), and made her mark..

"What's this?" 18 inquired, as she realized that she was suddenly ensnared. "I didn't know you were into kink."

"Bondage? No, but I am definitely into delivering a lot of pain."

Diana, using her Strength of Demeter, yanked hard. 18 found herself at the mercy of her foe, as Diana began to spin 18 around at terrific speeds...before being slammed into the ground hard.

"GAH-!"

BAM!

Whizzzzzzz-!

BAM!

Whizzzzzzz-!

Try as 18 might, she could not break the golden rope, as she was continually slammed into the ground.

  
  


"You know 16," began 17, "as much as this 'cat fight' amuses me, we still have an appointment to keep." Taking aim, 17 fired a shot at Diana's back....

BOOM!

Diana came tumbling out of the sky, dropping both 18 and her rope. She managed to recover before crashing into the ground.

"You."

"Yes, me. Sorry for interrupting, but we don't have all day. So you have one of two choices. Either back away from 18, or your friends 'get it'."

Diana knew that dealing with one "Class 100" villain was difficult enough, but all three? Even she wasn't that good to beat the odds.

"Fine. But this is not over yet."

"I'm sure it isn't. 18? Get up, it's time to go."

18, who managed to free herself, who livid with anger. How dare this woman humiliate her so! 

"No! I will deal with this witch now!"

"No, you won't. We deal with Goku first, and then you can have your fun."

18 looked at Diana.

"This isn't over, you know!"

"I'm sure it won't be."

With that, the three Androids took to the skies.

  
  


As Diana surveyed the destruction of the land and her wounded friends, she felt her anger rise. Sure, she was skillful enough to deal with the situation, but she lacked the power to help out in this matter. There was a way to become stronger, but tapping into the spring well of Creation was not a sure thing. No, she would have to get stronger by her will...no, by her need to become stronger...

Had she was paying attention, she would have realized that the area was shaking, her "aura" was now a visible golden color...and her eyes and hair had changed color. Whether she knew it or not, her failure to protect her friends had broken the barrier to her Sayajin heritage. In other words, she had just became a Super-Sayajin.

A lot of good that does now.

  
  


Tbc.

  
  


Author's note: So, Diana became a "Super-Sayajin", based upon Goku's theory that becoming one is based upon need, not desire. Before, Diana's godly gifts allowed her to side-track this potential (being artificially induced and all). Wonder Woman has always been a caring person, so seeing her Amazon training unable to defeat her foe really put a damper on things. As to "the spring well of Creation"- well, in DC Comics, this is called "The Source", where everything comes from. Gods of the DC Universe can tap this for augmentation of their naturally abilities, and their servants, avatars, etc. can do so as well (with the permission from their gods, of course). When this happens, there is a risk of death (kind of like the danger of using the "Kaio-Ken" technique). Furthermore, up until this point in time, Diana felt that only her enhancing her own abilities (such as learning the Kamehameha Wave and other) was not Amazonian (if anything, Diana is a traditional fighter). And now, this might change. If nothing else, Diana is adaptable when she needs to be, so who knows what will happen next. She won't fail again.

Next time: Diana (along with the others) begin to reassess her situation, as new menace begins to make its presence known. Plus, Mirai Trunks begin to develop feelings for the Amazon Princess. "The Coming of Cell", next time on Dragonball Z. See you then!


	4. The Coming of Cell

**Dragonball**** WW – By DS Wynne**

****

**Disclaimer: Neither "Wonder Woman" nor "Dragonball Z" belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a fusion story.**

****

**"The Coming of Cell"**

****

Diana was tossing and turning in her bed, as she received visions of a terrible of a green monster…

"Gah!" Diana said, as she woke up.  Then she remembered that she was at "Kami's Place", which was located high in the sky.  In fact, many of the Z Warriors had relocated to that place, in preparation for the terrible menace that was "Cell".

"You're awake," Piccolo said, as he took a peek into Diana's room.  "We're ready to begin the training as soon as you're able."

"Thanks…Piccolo," Diana said, as she remembered that the Namek was not J'onn J'onzz, the Martian Manhunter; she also had to remember that she wasn't back on her Earth either.

"I'll be ready shortly," Diana said.

Piccolo nodded.

As Diana, the displaced Princess of the Amazons, got ready, she thought back at what has happened during the past 48 hours…

**Flashback**

Diana looked around, as she surveyed the damage.  Scattered around were the strewn bodies of her allies.  She first went over to Vegeta, who had the roughest time in dealing with the Androids.

"Vegeta?"

"Ow…Unhand me, woman!" the Saiyan princess said, as he got up.  "I don't need your or anyone else's help!"

"Fair enough," Diana replied.  "Just stay out of trouble."

Diana went over to Trunks, the future son of Vegeta and her friend Bulma.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I guess," Trunks said, as he rubbed the back of his head.  Ever since he had met Diana, Trunks felt a little shy around the Amazon.  "But I'll manage."

"I'm glad," Diana said with a smile.

BLUSH!

"Well, I can't stay here," Piccolo said, as he got up.  "I got to get more power."

With that, the Namek took off into the sky.

"Piccolo, wait!" Krillan the monk yelled. 

"Let him go," Tien said, as he held Krillan's shoulder.  "He wouldn't have left if there wasn't a good reason."

"Yeah, I guess."

"For once, the Namek has the right idea," Vegeta said, as he took off into the sky.

"Father, wait-!"

"Trunks, he's a grown man; he'll be alright," Diana said assuredly.

"I hope so.  It's just that Father can be so…head-strong at times."

"Tell me about it.  Now, if you can help me with something…"

With a little effort, Diana became a golden-haired warrior with green eyes.

"What?!" Tien exclaimed.

"No way!" exclaimed Krillan.

"Could you explain why I am a 'Super-Saiyajin'?" Diana asked Trunks.

"Oh, boy," Trunks replied.

At Trunks suggestion, the gang went back to Capsule Corp, where Bulma was monitoring the situation, while watching over young Trunks.  At Diana's request, Bulma performed a full examination, something, up until then she did not do.  From her findings, Bulma concluded that Diana was indeed a member of the Saiyajin race.  Diana didn't know how this was possible, saying that her mother Hippolyta had told her that the gods had delivered her to her mother.

"About that, are your powers truly god-given?" Bulma asked.

"That's what I was told," Diana replied.  "Six gods of the Olympian gave me a blessing when I was still a baby."

"It's probably not at all dissimilar to what I received from the Namek elder back on Namek," Krillan said.

"Well, there is no 'source' that your powers come from, other than our life-force.  At any rate, your 'Super-Saiyajin' will merely act like a nitro-charge to your regular powers."

"Well, that's good, I guess," Diana said.

"Also, and this bit of news is something you may need to sit down for…"

"Okay, what's up?"

A few minutes later…

"…"

"Diana?"

"Wow."

"It's hard to believe that you're related to both Goku AND Vegeta!" Krillan said.

"So, I'm an alien.  In fact, I'm might be an alien who was transported to live in another dimension."

"So, what are you going to do?" Bulma asked.

"For now, I will do nothing.  We got better things to worry about."

"I'm glad you feel that way," Piccolo said, as he steps into Bulma's medical bay.  "We got trouble."

Everyone could practically feel the power emitting from Piccolo.

"Trouble?  What kind?" Diana asked.

Piccolo explained that a monster was tearing up the landscape by leaving a trail of victims.

"Alright, then what do you suggest we do?" Tien asked.

"We split up.  Me, Krillan and Diana deal with the monster.  The rest of you will track and contain the Androids.  DO NOT ENGAGE UNLESS YOU HAVE TO.  Is that clear?"

"Sure thing," Trunks said.  "Let's go, Tien."

"Right," Tien answered.

"Be careful, Trunks," Bulma said.

Diana gave Trunks a hug.

"Take care of your self," Diana said.

"I will."

And with that, the group broke up into teams.

A short time later, Piccolo spotted the menace.

"There!" Piccolo said, as he flew down.

"Piccolo, wait-!"

"Aw, man, what is THAT?" Krillan asked.

Diana saw something that looked like a cross between a lizard and an insect.  Sighing, she and Krillan engaged contact.

"So, it looks like the Namek has allies," the creature smirked.  It then looked at Diana with a puzzled look.  "You, beautiful, are not known to me."

"I'm not known to most people, creature.   However, you can call me 'Wonder Woman'."

"Well, 'Wonder Woman', it will be a pleasure for CELL in consuming YOU."

And with that, the fight began.

Piccolo was a powerful warrior, who could take lots of punishment.

Krillan used his tenacity to fight his best.

Wonder Woman was the consummate warrior, trained in the Art of War since she was a small child.  And thanks to her experiences as a member of the Justice League, the Amazon Princess was a force to be reckoned with.

For example…

Diana, using a steel light pole as a spear, rammed her makeshift weapon into Cell's torso.  One of the weaknesses Diana has observed, while living in this dimension, is that the warriors here tend to use brute strength to settle battles.  More importantly, they manipulate their auras to buffer the auras of their opponents.  That is why some one like Goku could feel pain from a frying pan, but not from a punch to the face.  Diana deduced that object used in battle have a better chance in penetrating an opponent's defenses, though it has to be something unexpecting.

"YEARGGH!" Cell cried, as he was pinned into the ground.

"Your time is at an end, villain," Wonder Woman said.

"I…don't…think…so!" Cell said.

Cell used his tail to place a stinger into Diana's leg.

"Ah!" Diana cried, as she began to feel her strength begin to ebb.

"Yes…YES!"

Cell used its new-found strength to pull itself off the make-shift pin.  It then used its amazing rejuvenating prowess to repair the damage it had sustained.

"I would like to thank you, Wonder Woman.  "You've just given me the boost I needed!"

Diana grunted, as she took her tiara.  With the last of her strength, she used it the slice off Cell's tail.

"Yah!" Cell cried, as it backed away.  "You'll pay for that!"

"DESTRUCTO DISK!"

A disk made out of energy went sailing to Cell's head.  Cell quickly took to the sky, only to be met by a powerful fist…Piccolo's fist.

"Blast you!" Cell said, as it placed its fingers into a triangle formation.  "I'll have to deal with you later, when I get stronger.  SOLAR FLARE!"

The world went bright.  When everyone could see again, Cell had "bugged out".

"Damn," Piccolo said.

"Diana?  Diana!" Krillan said, as he flew back down to his ally.

"I'll be fine…" Diana replied weakly.

And then, Diana blacked out.

When Diana came to, she found herself in bed in an unfamiliar room.  Standing by her bedside was Goku; standing by the doorside was a leaning Vegita, who was looking away angrily.

"Hey," Goku said, as he held Diana's hand.

"Hey, yourself," Diana replied.  "You seemed better."

"I had worse.  Bulma told us about your…test results."

"Oh.  So, now what?"

"Well, first, you are NOT to fight this Cell again," Vegita said, as he stalked towards Diana bed.  "You are a Saiyajin female; you're too valuable to be wasted on our fight."

"Vegeta, calm down!" Goku interjected.  "Diana's okay."

"Saiyajin or not, I am a Warrior.  I was trained by my sisters to fight.  I may be a Princess, but I am always an Amazon!"

The determination on Diana's face gave Vegeta a chuckle.

"I'm glad to hear that," Vegeta smirked.  "I'm glad that you did not forget how to be a Saiyajin"

"Well, with that over," Goku began.  "I will have to tell you our next move…"

**End Flashback**

And since her arrival at Kami's Place, Diana was recuperating rapidly.  So far, in pairs, Vegeta and Trunks, Goku and Gohan, Piccolo and Krillan, and Tien and Yamcha (who was finally convinced of the necessity to pick up a tougher training regime) have used this "Hyperbolic Time Chamber", with the permission of Mr. Popo, Kami's companion. The Z Warriors were given a bit of relief by Perfect Cell; Cell had managed to absorb both Android 17 and 18, after dispatching Android 16, thanks to Vegeta's usual arrogance.  In his arrogance, Perfect Cell had given the Z Warriors ten days to prepare for the so-called "Cell Games", something that they will take full advantage of.

And now, it was Diana's turn.

When Diana stepped out, she could see the assembled warriors.

"Diana!  Diana!"

"Hello, Gohan," Diana said.  "My, how much you have grown."

"Yeah.  Look, I asked Dad and Mom if I can postpone my birthday party until you finish your training.  In fact, I'm going to help you!"

"Yes," Goku said.  "Each of us will take turns training with you.  For you, out time with you will be four months each in the Hyperbolic Chamber, while only a day will have passed."

"Yes, and I won't go easy on you, sister!" Vegeta yelled.

"I am really touched," Diana smirked.  "Well, I'm ready."

"Then enter, Miss Diana," Mr. Popo said, as he opened the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber…

Meanwhile, back at the JLA headquaters…

"Well, we're ready," Steel said, as he wiped the grease off his hands.  "As soon as the generator is at full power, we'll be able to mount our rescue."

"That's good to know," Superman said.  He then turned to the transporter bay. 

"Hang on, Diana.  We're coming!"

**Tbc****.******

**Author's note: C & C are welcomed.**

**Next time: "Training Day".**


	5. End Game

**Dragonball WW5 – By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Wonder Woman" and "Dragonball Z" belongs to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a fusion story.**

****

**

* * *

**

**Part 5: "End Game"**

****

It had been a day since Diana, the Princess of the Amazons had been in training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, at "Kami's Place". Each "Z Warrior" took turns in helping Diana prepare herself. For the past week, a cadre of warriors have been training hard in preparations for the so-called "Cell Games", a tournament that was being held by the android Cell, a powerful menace created by the evil Dr. Gero, in an effort of gaining revenge against Goku for the destruction of the Red Ribbon Army years ago. Cell had the genetic structure of Goku, Vegeta (the Sayajin Prince), Picollo, Frieza the Galactic Tyrant and his father Cooler. It was Goku who suggested that everyone train as a means of preparing for the tournament.

"It's amazing that Diana has turned out to be a Sayajin, Piccolo," Gohan says. He was waiting for Diana and his father Son Goku to come out, since Goku would be the last of the trainers.

"Right," Piccolo said simply. He had to admit that Diana was a true warrior, and was just as impressive as Goku.

"Do you think we'll do it?" Krillan asks. "I mean, you know, beat Cell?"

"Of course we will, fool," Vegeta says in a huff. "And you have the Sayajins to thank for that!"

Trunks merely shook his head. His father could be so belligerent at times. Then, he noticed that the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber was opening…

"Guys, look!" Trunks exclaimed.

From within the dimensional space, Diana emerged. She appeared to be more muscularly defined, yet her beauty shown greatly. Most of all, she was now sporting blond, spiky hair.

"Aunt Diana!" Gohan says, as he runs to hug his family member. "You got blond hair like me and Dad!"

"Well, it's something, isn't it?" Diana replies with a smile. "It will be something to get used to."

"So, will you be able to attend my birthday party?"

"Of course, I can, Gohan."

"Well, then, we better get going," Goku said. "See you guys in a few days."

And with that, everyone left to attend to their own affairs.

Meanwhile, a hole from nowhere opens up. From within, out pops Superman, Batman, Aquaman, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter and the Flash. They had been looking for Diana ever since the transporter mishap.

"Flash, scout around the area," Batman says. "See if you can get a feel for the area."

"Right," Flash says, before leaving in a flash.

"J'onn, see if you can get a feel of the land."

"I am on it," J'onn says, as he begins to expand his telepathic perception.

"The rest of us will disguise ourselves while here. We will rendezvous back here within the hour."

And with that, the Justice League splits up.

Meanwhile…

"Happy Birthday, Gohan!" Diana says, as she presents her nephew with her gift. "It's something that I made with Bulma's help."

"Thank you, auntie!" Gohan said. When he opened his gift, it appeared to be a hand mirror in-laid in silver.

"It a special charm that will allow you to contact me anywhere I go, no matter the place," Diana says.

"This is so, neat!" Gohan says. "Thank you!"

"Well, you should go on to bed, Gohan," Chi-Chi says. "It's getting late."

"Okay, Mom."

And, with that, Gohan disappears up to his room.

"You want some help, Chi-Chi?" Diana asks.

"Sure, especially with this guy around."

Goku was napping on the kitchen table.

"Do you feel alright with Gohan going out to battle this Cell creature?" Diana said, as she helps Chi-Chi with the dishes.

"Of course not, Diana," Chi-Chi replied. "But if Goku says that Gohan is necessary in defeating this Cell, then…"

"I know, Chi-Chi, I know."

And with that, the two cleaned the kitchen in silence.

Meanwhile, the Martian Manhunter began to pick up the thoughts of Cell. When Cell had casually destroyed hundreds of soldiers, who had attacked him, that's when the Justice League showed up.

Cell looks at the colorful group, sized them up, and smirked.

"I suggest you do nothing," Cell says.

"You murdered those men," Superman says. "That makes it our business."

"Very well," Cell turns. "I need to practice before the REAL fight begins!"

Faster than Superman could blink, Cell clocked him, sending the Man of Steel into a mountain. This shocked everyone present.

"Is that all?" Cell says.

Martian Manhunter and Aquaman attacked…to no avail. The Flash tried to create a vortex around Cell, but was easily caught by the creature. Green Lantern wanted to get into the fray, but received a secured communiqué from the Batman. Batman was observing the proceedings with interests.

"Don't Kyle," Batman says. "This creature is TOO strong. Get everyone out of here!"

Frustrated, Kyle used his Green Lantern ring to scoop up the rest of the team.

"Aw, going so soon?" Cell says. "Well, I'm not done yet!"

But before Cell could charge forward, a man with spiky, blond hair shows up out thin air.

"Hold it, Cell!"

"Well, well, Goku," Cell says. "Care to play now?"

"No, we'll 'play' tomorrow," Goku says. "We do have one more day to prepare, you know."

"Of course."

Goku looks around, and sees the colorful costumes.

"You guys remind me of Diana," Goku says simply.

"Hold it!" Batman says, as he steps out of the shadows. "You know Diana?"

"Uh, yeah. She's staying at my house."

"And she's done nothing to stop this creature?"

"Well, actually… I know! Let me take you to her!"

With that, Goku touches Batman, and they both disappear.

ZAP!

Green Lantern managed to pick up his team mates and make hasty retreat.

Meanwhile, when Batman and Goku reappeared, both could see a spiky, blond Diana could be seen making lunch in the kitchen, dressed in an apron.

"D-Diana?" Batman says.

"Bruce?" Diana replies. "BRUCE!"

Diana runs and hugs Batman. Batman could believe how much Diana has changed.

"So, I take it things are well?" Batman says.

"Well, it's like this.

Ten minutes later…

"And so that's that," Diana says. "Tomorrow, we face Cell in his tournament."

"I see. So, you think that you will be ready?"

"Got to be. Cell will blow up this planet whether we participate in this tournament or not. So we got to win this thing."

"Good. I'll have to let the other know what is going on then. So, if Mr. Son can send me back-"

"Actually, I can do it…but with a twist."

Diana touches Batman, and then uses her other hand to touch her forehead.

"Be seeing you!"

ZAP!

Diana uses a modified version of the "Instant Teleportation" technique, that was created during her training session with her brother Goku. Now, she can send anyone, anywhere without having to go with them.

"Be seeing you…beloved."

The next day, all of the Z Warriors were assembled. As they headed off to confront Cell, they were joined by the Justice League.

"Diana," Superman said, as he flew by Wonder Woman's side. "You look different."

"Thanks, Clark," Diana said. "You're ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be. Last time, I was unprepared. This time, I'm ready."

"Good, because you are going to need every ounce of your strength."

Once the group arrived, Cell was there waiting.

"Ah, Goku," Cell says. "Are you ready to play?"

Before Goku could respond, a van pulls up. Out pops six people, two of which were obviously part of a news team.

"Welcome to the Cell Games! I am your announcer for this event! Here to meet Cell's challenge is the might HERCULE!"

Then, a curly haired, wrestler steps forth.

"I, Hercule, will defeat this fiend, and save the Earth!"

"Oh, brother!" Krillan says.

"Let's get busy!" Hercule proclaims.

A minute later…

"Oh, no! Hercule has been defeated! What can we do now?"

"Now that the preliminary has been completed, let's get the show on the road!"

"Let's!" Goku says.

Suddenly, Diana steps forth, preventing Goku from stepping on the mat.

"Goku, Gohan needs his father," Diana says. "Let me deal with the menace."

Goku looks at Diana, and nods. If worse comes to wear, he could back her up.

"Cell, I owe you for what you did to me."

"Really? Then let's see what you can do…"

And with that, the two clashed.

"Wow, Diana is really fast!"

"Look at her go!"

Cell was getting frustrated. Why wasn't he connecting his blows?

"Frustrated?"

"Never. AHHHHHHHHH-!"

Cell powers up, to his maximum level. He was not about to let some woman defeat him!

"Now I have you!"

"Cell, there is something that you need to know."

"And what's that?"

"I can tap directly to the source of Creation itself!"

From Mt. Olympus, from Wonder Woman's home dimension, the gods receive Diana's prayer.

"Diana seeks our assistance," Ares, god of war says, said.

"Then, let us give our foster grand-daughter that assistance," Aphrodite, the goddess of love, replies.

Back at the Cell Games, Diana was engulfed by a white light. Now a being of pure power, Diana turned her attention back to Cell. Every pore from Cell could be seen by Diana. Every muscle twitch could be seen by her. She could see all, feel all. After all, she was one with the Universe.

"What power!" Goku says.

"Very impressive," Superman says.

Cell was scared. He had to match his foes power. So, he began to amass more power. As he did, he grew bigger, and bigger, and bigger…

"I will defeat you yet!" Cell roars.

And then-

POP!

Cell blew up like a popped balloon, releasing Androids 17 and 18 in the process.

"Oy…" Cell said, as he tried to collect himself.

With a sigh, Diana releases the power of "the Godwave". She gambled that Cell's ego would cause the creature to over-tax himself. Had she actually used her power, much of the Earth would have been at risk. Thank her "wisdom of Athena" for outwitting Cell.

"Kyle, can you do the honors?" Diana asks.

"Sure thing," Kyle says, as he created a box to hold Cell's remains.

"Well, that's that, I guess," Goku says. "I'm kinda disappointed that I didn't get to chance to fight Cell."

"Goku, be more concern about being a father than a warrior," Diana said, as she pointed to Gohan.

Goku sees Gohan, and realizes the fundamental truth: the boy needs his father."

"Yeah…"

The next day…

"So, what's going to be done with Cell?" Krillan asks. He was also thinking about Android 18.

"We'll place him into the Phantom Zone," Superman says. "Hopefully, he will stay put."

"Diana, do you have to go?" Gohan says.

"I do. My sisters need me. But if you ever want to say hello, just use that mirror."

"Okay," Gohan says, as he hugs his newfound aunt.

"So, you're running away," Vegeta says.

"Let's just say that I'm taking a hiatus. Besides, I'm giving you time to train."

"You bet I will! I'm the Sayajin Prince!"

"Oh, yeah? I'm the Amazon Princess!"

"Feh!"

"Diana, let's go," Batman says, as a window to the other dimension opens up. "Say, are you going to keep your hair blond?"

"Actually, it'll go away after I reduce my energy levels…unless you WANT me to keep it."

"I'm still not going out with you, Princess," Batman replies.

"Hey, will see, we'll see."

And with that, the Justice League disappears. Who knows what the future will bring? The sky is the limit.

**Fin.**


End file.
